Spectacular Summer
by dablman2020
Summary: This is a prequel to my Senior Year story that will be rewritten once this story is finished. this takes place during the summer break at the end of the last season of Spectacular Spider-man. The two main characters are Peter and Liz and the story will follow their exploits! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey there everyone! Sorry I have been so quiet as of late. Been dealing with a lot of stuff with my family. The bad stuff is my mom's cancer came back and she had to spend the last month in the hospital and is now home on oxygen therapy. I have also been working a lot and hard at the job search so my muse was gone for a while. However while I was on the plane to my cousin's wedding I got the idea for this story. It is a prequel to my senior year story meaning I will eventually have to rewrite that again, but oh well. I got the first two chapters written as a way to apologize for my lack of content. In other news I will be starting a series of audio logs depicting a group of survivors after an apocalyptic event. More on that once I start recording. This has been something I have been toying around with and I finally got the drive to start doing it! So stick around for Tales from Crescent Cove! Title subject to change. And without further delay here are the first two chapters of Spectacular Summer!**

Liz Allen broke into a sprint the moment she turned the corner. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Peter Parker, and as she ran tears began streaming down her face. 'I can't believe I just did that' she thought to herself. She kept running till she got a few blocks from the school just behind her favorite little cafe the Silver Spoon. Finally her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground, her legs burned, in fact everything was burning all the way down to her bones. She looked down at her hands as the burning intensified and her hands began to glow then suddenly caught fire. The fire spread all over he and vaporized her clothing as she panicked she noticed that the fire wasn't burning her. As quickly as it came, the fire extinguished leaving Liz naked with only her purse surviving as she tossed it to the side when she fell.

"This is just what I needed. Some crazy powers and I just dumped the only person who could help me figure this out. Petey I am so sorry." Liz sobbed.

"Well I might not be Petey but I am pretty sure I can help." a voice said.

Liz looked up to see a beautiful woman who appeared to be around 25 years old leaning against the door frame of the cafe's back door. She was fairly tall with silky brown hair and was wearing a tight red top with black jeans and red high heeled boots.

"Who are you?" Liz asked fearfully

"My name is Wanda Maximoff, though we might want to continue this inside and get you some cloths." Wanda replied with a smirk.

Liz remembered her current state and tried to cover herself up as she blushed profusely. "I... I... Thank you."

So Wanda led her into the back of the cafe and up a stairway into the apartment above it. The apartment itself was a large apartment that was probably a couple of floors. Wanda tossed Liz a dark red silk robe and pointed to a door. "In there is a shower wash up and I will see if I have anything to fit you."

Liz quickly put on the robe to preserve her modesty but didn't head to the bathroom. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well I guess we can do this now. You could say that you remind me a bit of myself, feeling all alone unsure of what will happen to you. I know how scary it can be." Wanda replied with a sigh.

"So you used to spontaneously light on fire?" came Liz's sarcastic reply with a scowl on her face.

To this Wanda smirked then lifted her hand which became engulfed in a crimson eldritch energy. "Not exactly but close." then the energy faded away. "I am what am known as a mutant. Like you we both have an active Xgene that gives us out unique powers. Though I guess you are a bit of a late bloomer. Most mutants get their powers early in their teens unlike you who are what 17, 18?"

"I Turn 17 this summer." Liz replied a little glad that she was taken as being more mature.

"Well then I guess we will have a lot of work to do this summer." she smiled "I want to teach you how to control your powers, that you don't have to be alone and that there are others out there like you."

"People like Spiderman?" Liz asked hopeful that she could get closer to her hero.

"I have never met him myself but I know someone who has. He probably knows who Spiderman is under the mask with that nose of his." Wanda didn't really know how to feel about the hero, on one hand he could expose the entire mutant population on the other he is using his powers to try and help people. Changing the subject quickly she asked "Who is Petey?"

Liz then got a very sad look on her face. "He is, was my boyfriend. Peter Parker, probably the best guy I have ever met. He is smart and funny and he actually made me want to be a better person to not be the shallow bitch I used to be. Sure he might be a little flacky but after his uncle died and his aunt's heart attack he has been trying to help her out as much as he can."

"What about his parents?" Wanda asked

"They died when he was really little. We actually used to be friends then back in grade school. He didn't come to class for like a week and then when he did he was really quiet for a really long time. He has suffered so much loss." she replied as tears once more welled up in her eyes.

"So how did the two of you break up?"

Then the tears began to fall in waves "he was going to break up with me to be with this other girl Gwen who has been like his best friend for so long. He even wanted to do it quietly; no drama, no BS, and we part as friends. But I just had to regress to the bitch I used to be, the Bitch I hate being now. I embarrassed him and humiliated him, and I hate myself for doing it to him." and for the second time she broke down and began sobbing and crying. Only this time two arms wrapped around her and started to pat her on the back.

"There. All's not lost trust me those high school relationships have a tendency to break up and get back together so much. But in the mean time we can make Peter see how much he is missing out with you and we can work on your powers."

Chapter 2

Spiderman, Peter Parker swung through the air high above the streets of New York. It had been a few days since the breakup with Liz and Norman Osborn's funeral and when Gwen decided to stay with Harry. Today was the last day of school and Liz had been distant towards him and everyone else it seemed. Every time he would catch her looking at him she had a really sad look in her eyes and not the anger he expected. Quickly pulling his street clothes on in an alleyway right next to the school and stowing his web shooters he made his way to first period.

"Well at least I am not late." he said to himself as he entered the school and headed to his first period. As he entered the classroom he saw something he never would have expected, Liz Allen sitting in the back corner of the classroom alone. She looked up at him and stared for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to the book she was reading. 'Well this isn't going to be awkward at all' Peter thought as he took a seat closer to the front.

The bell rang and class started but with it being the last day and finals all over the teacher was allowing the students to be more social after he gave his end of year speech. Though for the whole class Liz didn't talk at all but sat reading her book and more or less ignored everyone else which did not sit well with her former friend Sally.

Sally snatched the book out from in front of her and looked at the cover. "'The Future in our Genes by Charles Xavier' what the hell Liz why are you reading this geeky garbage?" she said holding the book in her hand.

Liz's eyes seemed to light up with an angry fire as she glared at the blonde. "A friend recommended I give it a read." she replied with a cold yet angry tone.

"Who puny parker? I thought you ditched that loser, finally came back to your senses." Sally remarked glaring back at the tan skinned girl.

The fire in Liz's eyes seemed to get more intense and her bones began to burn as she continued to glare at her former teammate. Feeling a flare up coming Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming her. The bell rang and most of the other students had left the classroom with the exception of Flash, Rand, Kong, Sha-Shan, who were watching the confrontation and Peter who was talking with the teacher.

"I mean look at him some puny little wimp, a geeky looser from some poor family what little family he has left I mean" SMACK

"You ever say something like that again Sally about anyone and I will do a lot more then slap you." Liz growled snatching the book back shoving it into her bag and storming out of the room.

Sally looked to her boyfriend Rand who just shook his head.

"That was way over the line Sally." Flash said as he turned and walked out of the classroom with his girlfriend Sha-Shan, with Rand and Kong following leaving her dumbfounded with a sore jaw.

"Miss Fields I must agree with your friend, that was extremely hurtful and cruel. Hopefully this will teach you to realize this kind of things." the teacher said watching peter leave the room.

'What the hell was that about? Seems I am not the only one Liz is being distant with. But she still stuck up for me and is reading a genetics book that's not required but is actually pretty complicated. what the hell is going on with her?' Peter thought to himself as he walked through the hallways. 'though Sally is right all I have left is aunt May. I don't even have any friends anymore.' His thoughts interrupted as he collided with someone else.

"Whoa there tiger. Must have something on your mind if you're not paying attention." smiled MaryJane Watson

"Oh sorry MJ. I wasn't paying attention." He replied. He never really knew what to think about the red haired girl. She was supportive of Gwen trying to get him to break up with Liz yet at the same time was friends with Liz while she was "not dating" dating her brother Mark. 'Free agent sure is a good way to describe her.' Peter thought. She didn't fit into any one social clic.

"Well I gota get going class and all. See ya around tiger." she said with a wave heading down the hallway.

The rest of the day passed without incident though in one class Harry went on a tirade against Spiderman causing Peter to feel guilty for it. They harry got all close to Gwen. Who hugged and kissed him back making Peter feel even worse. As soon as school let out he went to the rooftops in his Spiderman gear and went to work.

With the fall of tombstone and the green goblin the usually petty crooks were a lot less organized though Octavius still had some of his control as the 'master planer' but even he had been quiet lately. All the super villains seemed to be lying low but that probably wouldn't last.

Little did he know a new villain was riding into town on a beefed up motorcycle. His huge form fitting to the rugged and wild look of the chopper and his clawed hands revving the throttle. Just as he was crossing the bridge into the city he muttered a single word. "Wolverine."


	2. Chapter 3 yes thats right

**hey there everyone so its been awhile since i posted the first part of this story and i thought to get back to it. alot has happened in my life and it's taken a lot of my time. first i got a promotion at my place of employment meaning a lot more time spent there and having to manage a rather reluctant staff that at times has problems just showing up to work. However that is not what has been weighing on me the most. As some of you who have been keeping up with my work may know my mother has been having a long and difficult battle with cancer these past 2 years. After I had graduated I moved back home in order to help take care of her and to spend more time with her. A little over a week ago the battle ended and my mother passed away due to complications from her cancer. She died surrounded by her family and she will be greatly missed. I wish to express my gratitude to all of my fans and followers who have offered their support, prayers and encouragement throughout this difficult time. she was my guardian angel and she will forever be my guardian angel looking over me. **

**Again thank you for your support now on with the story!**

The first day of summer is usually a time of celebration. And while that was true Liz was feeling a bit of dread at the 'training regiment' Wanda was going to have her go through. Before that Wanda asked her to meet at the Silver Spoon with a few of her friends. Entering the little cafe she sees Wanda who waves her to a booth in the corner of the cafe.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she got to the booth, absolutely nothing.

Sitting with Wanda were three women, the first was a tall statuesque blonde hair that she had in a ponytail that reached just past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black military looking cargo pants and black tank top. Liz was sure she recognized her from somewhere.

It was the next two that really shocked her, Susan Storm and Janet VanDyne were famous not just as scientists, not just as doctors, and not just for their place as members of the Avengers and Fantastic Four, but also in the world of fashion which is where Liz recognized the first woman Carol Danvers from. Both Carol and Susan were models for Janet's fashion line when it first started and still model for her from time to time.

"Liz sit down already." Wanda instructed the gob struck girl who took a seat across from Wanda and Susan right next to Janet with Carol on the far side next to the wall. "Well I am guessing that you don't need to be told who my friends here are but I will Introduce them anyways. This is Susan Storm, Carol Danver, and Janet VanDyne and we have all been good friends since our college days where the three of us modeled for Jan's fashion line."

"This is just so surreal." Liz said as she looking between the women. some of the most famous and powerful women in the world just sitting around in a cafe like normal people. "Sitting at the same table as two avengers and the only female member of the Fantastic Four." she clarified.

"Three avengers actually." Janet corrected "Wanda is a reserve member."

This caused Liz to go bug eyed again "What's next? Will the Black Widow be joining us?" she joked

"Thats actually a good question." Wanda replied then turning to Carol. "Will Natasha be joining us?"

Carol shook her head. "No she won't be able to make it, Fury has her doing some surveillance work, don't really know the details you know how he is. Jessica just got back from a mission but she headed out again saying that Logan asked her a favor."

"Logan? Really I mean what kind of favor could he be asking her?" Janet asked being the more gosipy member of the group. "You don't think that?" she asked leaving the question hanging.

"No way, besides Logan has a girl. Her name is Sarah, she's a doctor and the two of them already have a kid together. Granted the whole thing had something to do with cloning and those Weapon X psychos but it is kinda sweet." Wanda clarified being closer to Logan then the others.

"Wow, Logan a father who would have guessed." Janet replied still shocked by this.

"Not that this isn't fascinating." Carol interjected "But I am guessing Wanda you have a reason for asking this young girl to join us, am I right?"

Wanda smiled as Liz blushed at the attention being back on her. "Well Ladies this is Liz she just found out she has powers and I thought that meeting with some other super powered heroines would help her with her confidence. In fact Sue from what I have seen of her powers they are remarkably similar to your little brother's."

"Really?" Sue was surprised. "Well then I guess I am going to have to get on making a flame breathing suit for her, we will have to get your measurements and Jan would you mind helping me out with the design?"

Janet so excited to make another hero costume started bouncing in her seat. "Yes yes of course now we have to think of a name and a color scheme. I am thinking something golden yellow would look good on you. OH with red and black accents!" she immediately pulled out a pad and pen and started sketching.

"Janet I hardly think that her first costume is the main priority here." Carol sighed at her friend's antics. "Does she even know how to control her powers?"

"Well I um." Liz started to sputter but was saved by a rather unlikely event. A stocky hairy man crashed through one of the windows into the cafe. his leather jacket was partially shredded and he was wearing blue jeans and cowboy boots. As he got up the cuts all over his body began to quickly heal.

"HA take that runt. I will rip you to shreds you fu... " a deep bellowing voice shouted before being silenced by a quick twip.

"Well mr. grumpy cat you really need to watch your language, I mean there are children around. You okay in there Wolvie?" came the voice of the friendly neighborhood Spider-man peeking into the cafe.

"It would take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me down webhead." Logan replied extending his claws.

"Well now we know what Logan's doing." the avenger ladies sighed.

"RWAR!" Sabertooth roared ripping the webbing from his face. "I'm going to murder you bug boy! AHH!" he then received a powerful blast to the face from a third member of this team up.

"First off spiders are not bugs, they are arachnids, I should know." Came the slightly british comeback of Spider-woman. Who was wearing her costume, a deep red bodysuit with a built in mask with a large white spider symbol on the front with it's legs wrapping around her sides. Her black hair flowed freely from the top of the mask and the gloves had white fingers. "And Logan when do I get my own special nick-name? I think I deserve one after agreeing to help you train my young male counterpart here."

"And now we know what the favor was." Carol chuckled at her best friend's antics.

And so the three heroes continued to use sabertooth as a giant soccer ball passing him between them as they continued to give pointers to Spider-man. All the while Spider-man continually mock the lumbering brute.

Liz was scared at being so close to a fight but with four superpowered ladies around her she knew she was more than safe. But it still raised a question. "Shouldnt you all, I don't know, be helping them?" she asked her guardians who were watching the battle with equal parts mirth and intrigue.

Janet was the one to reply. "Nah they got this. Logan usually takes on Sabertooth by himself with both Spider-man and Spider-woman helping him out this is more of a warm up for them."

"Well I can't call you Webslinger, cuz you don't have web shooters." Logan said punching Sabertooth in the face causing him to stumble back into Spider-woman's range.

"That's not fair. I am not some kind of genius chemist and engineer to make something like that. I'm not Tony Stark for crying out loud." She retorted while spin kicking Sabertooth in the gut sending him towards Spider-man.

"If it's any consolation I think you are prettier than Stark." Spidey complimented her as he started a punching combo on Sabertooth. "I would offer to make you a set but they are really expensive to build and I am barely able to keep mine maintained and have enough webbing on hand." He finished with a arm grab judo throw that he learned from Spider-woman earlier that day sending Sabertooth right back to Logan.

this round robin passing the villain back and forth continued for several minutes before Carol stepped in just as the police were showed up. "Ok you three that's enough. Creed has been unconscious now for nearly a full minute."

"Oopps" went the two spiders while Logan just grinned.

"Hands in the air you three." One office shouted pointing his gun at the heroes. "You are under arrest."

"Is he trying to arrest us?" Spider-woman asked Logan. "Seriously?"

More officers began to arrive some moved to secure Sabertooth while others kept their guns trained on the three Heroes.

"I'll take care of this." Logan replied. "My name is Logan I am an agent for SHIELD, this is Spider-woman one of the Avengers. She and Spider-man were helping me take down Sabertooth."

"I don't care. Spider-man is a vigilante and a criminal. If you really are a SHIELD agent you will unmask these two and hand them over to us." the same cop replied before a gust of wind picked up and a plane mysteriously appeared landing on the other side of the street.

"You are making orders well above your pay-grade officer." came the smooth tones of a middle age balding man in a well pressed suit. He quickly flashed a SHIELD badge "Agent Phil Coulson I am here under the direct orders of Director Fury, to take these three to be debriefed."

"But Spider-man is.."

Coulson cut the officer off. "A generous good samaritan who has protected many in this city at great personal risk with little to no support until recently. He is also up for consideration into the Avengers Initiative. Spider-man if you would follow me please."

"Well this has been a weird day." Spider-man said as he followed the two older heroes into the Quinjet.

Meanwhile inside the cafe

"Well that was a bit more excitement then I had intended. I think we should call it a day, now i have to deal with my insurance company and try to get my wall fixed." Wanda said as the cops dispersed and the quinjet took off. "Why don't I bring Liz up to the Baxter building tomorrow so she can train a bit in your facility? hows that sound Sue?"

"Sounds fine to me. Reed has been stuck in his lab all week, Ben is going to be watching the Yankee game, and honestly I don't know where Johnny may run off to." Susan Storm replied.

"Great and I will get right to work on those costume designs!" Janet said excitedly before shrinking down and flying away.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Liz thought.

To be Continued


	3. Announcement

Announcement!

Happy N7 day everyone! I hope you had a good one and celebrated well!

As many of you know I recently have been going through a lot of changes in my life this past year. With my mom's sickness and death still affecting me I have found it hard to keep writing some of my older stories or have decided to completely rework and rewrite them.

I have found that my one-shot series Woman of the Web is something I can really jump into and just crank out a chapter as an almost therapeutic session without having to really worry about complicated plot lines. So expect to see a lot more from that series in the coming weeks and months.

Another thing I am hard at work on is a new story I teased in the Pamela Isley chapter of WotW. Spidey's Vegas Wedding will premiere by the end of november with a first chapter hopefully reaching 8,000 words at least. I am still keeping the identity of the lovely lady that will become attached to our favorite hero under my hat, because the surprise is part of the fun!

After that in December I plan to focus more on the Spectacular Summer as well as trying ot get another chapter in for my Harry Potter and the Surprising Marriage Contract story out in time for christmas or at least new years.

Two Spiders I have no immediate plans on for the future so to everyone who is waiting for more on that story I am sorry. However I have not forgotten about it and am making notes on where i would like to go with it in the future. I will most likely return to it some time early next year.

Naruto however is a story I am unsure if i will ever be coming back to. It was a story that I had at first such grand plans for with a word count that would go into the hundreds of thousands. Sadly my life became very complicated and I just lost the muse to write that particular story. If anyone would like to use parts of the original or the little bit that I had rewritten you are more then welcome to do so. And if some brave soul wishes to adopt that story and make it their own let me know.

The Black Family beginnings story prompt still has no takers, perhaps next year sometime I will take this up myself and write for it. I still encourage anyone who would like to, to take up the challenge. I would love to see what you are capable of!

Lastly is in regards to my story Spider-man: Lazarus. In honor of N7 day and the Mass Effect inspiration for this story I have decided to do a complete overhaul of it and have already begun the initial editing and will be re releasing it later on.

However don't hold your breath waiting for its release. Karen Starr will be showing up for Women of the Web tomorrow or monday because tuesday I am going on a trip. Where you ask? Why to the bombed out remains of Boston after the Great War. I will be stepping out of Vault 111 and seeing what adventures await me! Fallout 4 launches tuesday and that will probably eat up the rest of my week.

Again I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me during this trying time. The online community has really helped me and hopefully in these next few month I can get back into the writing groove and really show what I am capable of. Read on, Write on and Review on fellow fanfiction enthusiasts.


	4. Chapter 4 Flight with Phil

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared out of my mind." Peter said sitting in the rear of the Quinjet with his mask still on as it flew off to wherever it was taking them.

"Relax Mr. Parker everything is going to be fine. The Director just wants to have a few words with you, we will have to back home by dinner. Not something to be missed, I hear your Aunt is making her special pot roast tonight." Coulson replied from across the cargo bay, sitting a few spaces down from Logan.

"Wow Phil if you were trying to get him to relax telling him that you are spying on his Aunt is not the way to do it." Jessica Drew said with her mask down.

"It's not spying." Coulson replied smoothly. "May always makes her pot roast when she is having guests. She made it every time Richard and Mary had me over for dinner."

"You knew my parents?" Peter said surprised.

"Yes, they were SHIELD agents, science specialists. Worked on field Ops till they got married and R&D until Mary found out she was pregnant then they both retired. However they continued to work as adjunct scientists in their own lab with SHIELD support." Phil replied with a bit of fondness at the memories. "The lab has been under lockdown for years now the Director can tell you more."

"Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked

"The Triskelion would be my guess." Jessica chimed in. "If Fury wants to talk to you he would most likely do it in his office."

"That is correct Agent Drew." Phil said nodding to the young woman.

"I'm not an agent any more Phil. By the way how is Lola doing?" Jessica replied with a teasing edge to her voice.

Phil replied swiftly with "Don't touch Lola."

Logan shook his head. Phil's flying car he named Lola was his pride and joy, he didn't like anyone touching it. In a way Logan was glad to be back in SHIELD, he did some work for them after the Weapon X fiasco but never signed on as a full agent. His ties to the Parkers as well as Captain Rodgers kept him in the loop though. Then a few years ago he was called in to assist in a raid on a facility believed to have ties to Weapon X as well as HYDRA. It was during that raid that he met Dr. Sarah Kinney and her daughter Laura who was in fact a clone of him with a couple of genes from her mother to fill in the gaps they had from an incomplete sample of his DNA.

Sarah truly loved her daughter and was ashamed of what had been done to her by the facility. She was a young new doctor when they recruited her and she had no idea what they were really after till she was in way too deep. After years of abuse she finally was able to leak some information out of the facility which was what triggered the SHIELD raid.

Logan felt a special connection to Laura, a kind of kinship from their shared trauma not to mention their shared genes. After the raid the two woman stayed with him at the Xavier school. Sarah thought the school would be a good place for Laura to socialize and learn from others who had abilities. She made friends in Kitty Pryde and Rogue, who she shared a bathroom with, as well as the two of them being close to Logan.

Over time Logan and Laura got closer and as a result so did Sarah leading to the two of them actually going out on a date about a year ago. After that the two of them continued to go out and spend time with each other. Sarah took up being the school's biology teacher while Hank McCoy taught the other sciences.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the worried look on Peter's face. "Don't worry kid. If Fury had a problem with what you were doing he wouldn't have sent Coulson here to pick you up and take you to him."

"Logan is correct." Phil Coulson nodded to the young hero. "Besides if you remember correctly I did say you were in consideration to join the Avengers."

"You were serious about that?" Peter exclaimed "I thought that was just a bluff to get the police to back off!"

"Naw Phil here was totally serious. We, that is the Avengers have been keeping up with your exploits." Jessica said with a smile "I mean you usually get brought up every week."

"Oh? and what do they say about me?" Peter asked curious and a bit afraid at what the 'World's Mightiest Heros' thought of him.

"Well…" Jessica began. "A few think you are inexperienced and too young, but basically everyone thinks you have great potential."

"Well it could be worse." Peter sighed. The young comment he was expecting and as for experienced well he had only been at this for a little over a year and a half, with supervillains only coming out this past year.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly you are doing better then I think any one else would have in the same situation. And as for being inexperienced, well I am going to help get you trained up." Jessica said with a smile trying to cheer up the young hero. "We spiders gota stick together. right?"

Then the plane jerked slightly as it went to hover mode before slowly descending onto the landing platform. When the Quin-jet settled down on the landing pad the cargo door descended revealing the shining spire of the Triskelion.

"Wow." Peter gaped at the futuristic building. The shimmering and futuristic look of the building made you think it was anything but the headquarters for SHIELD and the Avengers. It seems like some sort of space age office building for a tech company. As Peter stood gawking at the building a woman approached the group.

She had a stone cold look on her face and despite her short stature had an aura of 'you don't want to mess with me' that marked her as a seasoned veteran agent. "Coulson." She said getting the older man's attention.

"Ah Agent May." Phil replied in his usual familiar tone. "Did the director send you to escort Mr. Parker in for his interview?"

Agent May sighed. "Sorry Phil, but the two of us have to move out now. The director wants us on the bus and in the air ASAP. Fitz-Simmons are already all packed up we were just waiting on you to come back. Drew, Logan you are to escort Mr. Parker to the meeting." She said in a firm and even voice that spoke of intense discipline.

"Aw well I was looking forward to seeing how this went, but orders are orders." Phil replied before turning to Peter. "Mr. Parker this is where we part ways. A word of advice though do try to keep the color commentary to a minimum some of the people here might not take it the right way." With a pat on his shoulder Phil turned and walked beside May walking off to a large hanger.

"Come on Web-head we got this meeting and after that I'm bringing my family over to your place for dinner." Logan said over his shoulder as he walked towards the entrance of the spire.

"So that's why Aunt May is making her pot roast!" Peter exclaimed as he followed, Jessica just behind him shaking her head as she smiled. Logan had softened up a bit the past few years, it seemed that being a parent and teacher really agreed with him.

The walk through the halls went fairly quietly with Peter asking the occasional question which was usually answered with the phrase "That's classified." much to his annoyance. Though they did say once he did officially join up he would have clearance which eased it all for him. Those other members of SHIELD agents and staff seemed to part around them as they moved through the halls. he guessed that had more to do with the face he was being escorted by two members of the Avengers and not that it was Spider-man walking through the halls.

When they reached their destination Jessica pushed an intercom right by the door. "We are here." she said into the mic and shortly after that the door's opened to reveal something Peter had not been expecting.

He thought he was going to be talking with Nick Fury, and yes Fury was there it was everyone else that was at the table that flabbergasted him.

The Avengers! almost every single one of them were sitting at the table with only a couple of empty seats. Two of those were quickly filled as Logan and Jessica sat down.

"I think you should take a seat son." Steve Rogers, Captain America said to him as he motioned to an empty seat at one end of the oval table. Peter could only nod as he moved and sat down in the seat.

"Alright then." Came the authoritative announcement from the Director. "Now that everyone is here let's get started."

NEXT TIME MEETING WITH THE ONE EYED EAGLE!

**I know I am a month behind what I had initially planned on. The month of december was really hard for me and my family as it was my mom's favorite time of year. Emotionally I just couldn't find it in me to do a lot of writing. Also the holidays were a big strain at work and being the new guy I was worked quite a bit. This was on top of two of my coworkers leaving, one moving to LA for a job at a different studio and another who moved into the editing department. So we were short handed on top of that. However now that the New year has started it has begun to calm down and 2 new people have been hired to replace the 2 we lost. The order of the stories will remain the same so the next one to get an update will be Surprising Marriage Contract and after that I am thinking another chapter for Vegas. Thank you all for your understanding. Read and Review! **


End file.
